MELODY
by Ryoko Arita
Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda ceria berubah menjadi dingin dan tak tahu apa itu cinta, sejak dirinya putus dengan Yunoki. Naruto menderita penyakit gagal jantung dan tumor, Sasuke yang merupakan seorang dokter berumur 18 tahun,yang selalu memeriksa kesehatan Naruto ternyata adalah calon suaminya. orang tua naruto juga memutuskan memasukan naruto dan sasuke masuk kesekolah Yunoki.
1. Chapter 1

**MELODY**

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto, Yuki Kure**

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: T

pairing: **SasuNaru, Len X Kahoko**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo, OOC**

**Dont't like don't read**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kekasih yang sudah bersama dengan kalian selama 4 tahun lamanya berkhianat kepada kalian? Kekasih yang sangat kalian cintai dan sayangi bahkan melebihi diri kalian sendiri menfitnah kalian, sementara selama ini kalian sudah memberikan semua yang kalian miliki, cinta, kasih sayang, perhatian, materi, bahkan tubuh kalian sudah kalian persembahkan demi satu-satunya orang yang paling kalian cintai dalam hidup kalian. Tidak perduli tubuh kalian telah disiksa akibat seks yang terlampau kasar, tidak perduli kalian sering menempuh jarak berpuluh kilometer hanya untuk menemui kekasih yang sangat kalian rindukan, padahal kalian mengetahui jika tubuh kalian tidak mampu menahan rasa lelah akibat perjalanan itu. Tubuh yang kalian ketahui semakin melemah setiap kali menempuh perjalanan jauh diakibatkan karena kesehatan yang memburuk.

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda berusia 17 tahun, putra tunggal dari pasangan pengusaha sukses di Jepang dan Musisi terkenal yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Namikaze Minato adalah salah satu pengusaha sukses di Jepang yang memiliki istri seorang Musisi terkenal bernama Kushina. Naruto dulunya adalah seorang yang memiliki sifat ceria dan murah senyum, senyumnya sehangat mentari. Namun senyuman dan kehangatan itu menghilang dalam waktu sehari saja. Sejak dikhianati oleh kekasihnya Azuma Yunoki, pria yang sangat ia cintai menuduhnya jika Naruto sudah tak lagi mencintainya. Yunoki mengatakan bahwa Naruto pastinya memiliki kekasih lain. Entah apa yang difikirkan Yunoki saat itu sehingga Naruto dituduh berselingkuh dan tak lagi mencintainya dikarenakan Naruto sudah jarang mengunjungi Yunoki yang tinggal di luar Kota, ya mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, dikarenakan Naruto pindah ke luar kota, saat itu Minato memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota yang ia tinggali sekarang. Namun walaupun begitu Naruto selalu rajin mengunjungi Yunoki selama akhir pekan. Naruto sudah berusaha menjelaskan bahwa dia tak seperti yang Yunoki fikirkan, ia sudah memberitahu bahwa ia sedang sakit jadi tak bisa mengunjungi Yunoki, ia bahkan memberi tahu bahwa ia mengidap penyakit gagal jantung, namun Yunoki tetap tak perduli akan hal itu. Yunoki tetap bersikeras memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto, walaupun itu sepihak saja, karena Naruto ketika sedang menelfon Yunoki, dirinya pingsan karena jantungnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto berubah, tak ada senyum sehangat mentari lagi diwajahnya, tak ada lagi Naruto yang ceria. Kini yang ada hanyalah Naruto yang dingin, Naruto yang memiliki senyum palsu, Naruto yang tak lagi percaya apa itu cinta. !Naruto yang sekarang hanyalah pemuda yang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar tidak lagi membuat khawatir orang tuanya, penyakit yang ia derita bertambah, bukan hanya gagal jantung, ia juga menderita tumor. Walaupun begitu ia tetap bersikap dingin, jika bukan karena orang tuanya mungkin ia sudah tak perduli lagi bagaimana kondisi kesehatannya, ia merasa percuma saja melawan penyakitnya, karena toh naruto tahu bahwa penyakit jantungnya tak dapat disembuhkan, dokter sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa seumur hidup Naruto akan merasa kesakitan karena jantungnya.

Kedua orang tua Naruto tahu bahwa putra mereka memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang, mereka tidak masalah dengan itu. Bahkan sebenarnya Naruto sudah dijodohkan dengan bungsu keluarga Uchiha, Namun ketika mereka tahu bahwa Naruto memiliki kekasih lain, mereka hanya menerimanya jika itu demi kebahagiaan putra mereka. sedangkan keluarga Uchiha? Kalian tentu tahu bagaimana sang bungsu Uchiha yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto kesayangannya, Naruto kecilnya memiliki pria lain, hanya berkata "Naruto adalah milikiku sejak dia lahir. Tidak! Bahkan ketika naruto masih dalam kandungan. Cepat atau lambat si dobe itu akan kembali dalam pelukanku. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun pada hubungan mereka" begitulah kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke, semua keluarga uchiha tidak memaksakan kehendak untuk melanjutkan pertunangan, namun mereka juga tidak membatalkan pertunangan. Bagi mereka biarlah mengalir apa adanya, untuk mereka sekarang adalah kesehatan Naruto, dan saat ini Sasuke adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang diharapkan dapat membawa kembali Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda 18 tahun, anak bungsu pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Ayah dan ibunya bernama Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Walaupun baru berumur 18 tahun Sasuke sudah menjadi dokter. Jangan tanyakan kenapa, karena itu tentu saja faktor kejeniusannya. Dia adalah orang yang sudah memperhatikan Naruto sejak lama. Ya selama ini Sasuke tahu bahwa dia sudah dijodohkan dengan Naruto, berbeda dengan Naruto yang tidak tahu apapun jika dirinya telah dijodohkan. Sasuke melarang siapapun memberitahu Naruto, alasannya adalah dia khawatir jika Naruto malah terbebani karena hal itu. Naruto sendiri mengenal Sasuke adalah sebagai seorang dokter yang rutin memeriksanya, walaupun Sasuke bukan dokter keluarga Naruto. karena sering bertemu Sasuke serta Sasuke anak dari teman orang tuanya, Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Nii-san' , mau bagaimanapun Sasuke itu lebih tua setahun darinya dan juga sudah seorang dokter. Sasuke yang mengetahui keadaan Naruto sekarang tentu saja marah, dia kecewa dengan pria yang bernaka Yunoki itu, berani-beraninya pria itu menyakiti Narutonya, padahal ia sudah merelakan hubungan Naruto dan Yunoki waktu itu.

Saat ini Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya Naruto sedang ada di ruang keluarga, mereka membicarakan tentang kondisi kesehatan Naruto saat ini.

"bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan Naruto, Sasuke?" Tanya Kushina

Sasuke meminum teh yang telah disediakan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. "Naruto masih sering merasakan sakit di bagian jantungnya, dia juga masih sangat sering berdebar. Sepertinya obat yang diberikan oleh dokter Tsunade tidak cocok. akan Lebih baik dokter Tsunade kembali memeriksaya agar dapat memberikan resep obat yang baru" jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu bahwa saat ini hanya obatlah yang membantu Naruto, bukan untuk menyembuhkan tapi untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dan berdebarnya. Sasuke memang bukan dokter yang menangani Naruto, dokter yang menangani Naruto adalah neneknya sendiri Tsunade Senju, ibu dari Minato. Namun Tsunade merupakan dokter yang sangat sibuk sehingga tidak bisa sering mengecek Naruto, makanya Tsunade menyarankan jika ada keluhan mendadak dari Naruto atau jika Naruto merasa sakit dan dirinya tidak ada maka Sasuke yang memeriksanya, bisa dibilang Sasuke adalah orang kepercayaan Tsunade, Tsunade juga adalah dosen yang pernah mengajari Sasuke.

"Kaa-san baru kembali ke Jepang besok, Naruto juga masih menolak untuk melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor." Minato benar-benar mengkhawatirkan putranya, pasalnya Naruto terus menolak untuk dioperasi. Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, bahkan Sasuke sudeah membujuknya, tetapi Naruto menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"kita tidak bisa terlalu memaksanya paman, jika Naruto merasa dipaksa dan sampai merasa kesal, itu akan membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, bahkan dia bisa merasakan sakit yang lebih. Pelan-pelan saja" saran Sasuke. Saasuke juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto, tetatpi dia juga tak ingin memaksa Naruto. Tak lama kemudian terdengan lantunan piano dari arah kamar Naruto. mereka semua tersenyum menikmati permainan piano Naruto, mereka tahu itu adalah suara dari piano yang dimainkan Naruto.

"Piano Sonata No.14 moonlight. Permainannya tetap saja tak pernah berubah, sungguh menyentuh hati" ucap Kushina

"dia mewarisi bakatmu Kusina, piano, violin. Dia hebat memainkan 2 alat musik itu, sama seperti dirimu" Minato mengetahui betul, anaknya sangat menyukai musik, Naruto selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya melalui musiknya, melalui permainan piano dan violinnya.

Sementara Sasuke terlihat sangat jelas ia sangat menikmati permainan Naruto, ia sangat menyukai musiknya Naruto. sekalipun Naruto sudah berubah, tak sama seperti dulu lagi, akan tetapi musiknya tidak pernah berubah, tidak berubah sedikitpun. Sasuke sangat bahagia mengetahui itu. Ia bangga pada Naruto.

"jika kalian sangat menyukai permainan Naruto, masukan saja Naruto ke Seiso Academy, bukankah itu sekolahmu Kushina?" ucap Tsunade yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Kaa-san" Minato dan Kushina Kaget, pasalnya Tsunade harusnya datang

"Tsunade-sensei, bukannya anda baru akan kembali besok?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyerahkan laporan kesehatan Naruto yang selama ini ia catat.

"aku sengaja pulang lebih awal. Bagaimana dengan usulannku? Naruto butuh suasana baru, tempat yang bisa mengembangkan bakatnya. Aku rasa kembali ke kota kalian yang sebelumnya tidak ada masalah" ucap Tsunade sambil membaca laporan yang ia terima.

"suara piano naruto berhenti" ucap sasuke.

"kau benar sasuke. Tapi kaa-san seingatku Seiso academy itu di kota tempat kami tinggal sebelumnya. Siapa yang akan menjaga Naruto disana? Mansion disana memang ada banyak pelayan, tetapi kami tidaj bisa ikut menjaga Naruto disana." Ucap Minato

"lagi pula, Seiso Academy adalah sekolahnya Yunoki-kun, kaa-san. Aku khawatir dengan Naruto" ya kushina dan Minato sangat khawatir, mereka khawatir dengan anaknya jika pindah sekolah dan bertemu pemuda itu.

"kalian tidak bisa terus terlalu khawatir seperti ini. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki, dia harus menghadapi kenyataan, bukannya lari dari kenyataan. Dia juga butuh suasana baru. Kalian mau anak kalian terus seperti ini? Tidak akan menghasilkan apapun jika Naruto begini terus. Bersekolah ditempat yang bisa mengembangkan bakatnya dapat membuat dia lebih ekspresif. Ini juga baik untuk kesehatannya, Naruto harus lebih banyak bergerak, jika kalian terlalu takut, kondisi Naruto tak akan ada kemajuan. Lagipula ada Sasuke, dia juga biasa masuk ke sekolah itu, walaupun dia tidak bisa memainkan alat musik dia masih bisa masuk program reguler. Tak akan ada yang tahu jika bocah ayam ini sudah menyandang gelar dokter, umurnya kan masih 18 tahun"omel Tsunade

"kurasa kaa-san ada benarnya juga, naruto dulu ingin masuk sekolah musik juga kan. Bagaimana Kushina?"tanya Minato

"jika itu tidak merepotkan Sasuke"jawab Kushina. Kushina menatap Sasuke, menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"tentu saja tidak merepotkan bibi, aku bahkan ingin menawarkan diri untuk ikut bersama Naruto, jika kalian tetap tidak mengizinkan tadi. Keluargaku juga pasti sangat senang"ujar Sasuke. Senyum tulusnya mengembang diwajah tampannya.

* * *

Ketika makan malam tiba, Minato dan Kushina mencoba mengatakan rencana kepindahan Naruto. awalnya merekatakut ada penolakan dari Naruto.

"bagaimana Naru-chan? Kau mau? Ini demi kebaikanmu?" tanya Kushina hati-hati. Mereka melihat dengan jelas bahwa Naruto kaget. Terlihat dari wajahnya, namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali datar.

"jika itu keinginan tou-sama dan kaa-sama, Naru akan melakukannya"ucap Naruto, namun didalam hatinya Naruto sangat khawatir bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Yunoki jika nanti ia bertemu dengannya. Naruto sejujurnya belum siap, sekalipun sebenarnya Sasuke akan ikut juga. Tetapi tetap saja.

'_apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti? Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tak ingin menolak keinginan orang tuaku. Mereka hanya sekedar ingin melihatku menjadi lebih baik'_batin Naruto

"syukurlah jika kamu tidak menolak Naruto. Tou-san yakin disana pasti kamu akan dapat banyak teman dan dapat bersenang-senang. Ibumu sudah mengurus semuanya, kau tinggal berangkat besok" ucap Minato senang.

"apa?" ujar Naruto kaget. Dia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Orang tuanya benar-benar tak menerima penolakan sepertinya, mereka memberitahu Naruto ketika mereka sudah selesai mengurus semuanya.

"Kaa-san adalah alumni Seiso Academi Naru-chan, dan jangan lupa keluarga Uchiha adalah donatur terbesar disekolah tersebut, mengingat dulu Itachi juga bersekolah disana"

"begitu" Naruto lanjut memakan makanannya.

Orang tua Naruto menatap sedih Naruto. mereka sangat merindukan senyuman dan keceriaan Naruto. sejak hubungannya dengan Yunoki berakhir keadaan fisik dan mental Naruto semakin memburuk. Sasuke yang mengetahui ini juga sangat sedih, dan marah. Marah kepada pemuda bernama Azuma Yunoki itu. Jika bukan karena memikirkan kondisi Naruto, sasuke pasti sudah menghajar pemuda brengsek itu habis-habisan.

Pemuda yang terkenal dikelilingi wanita. Bahkan dirinya yang dikelilingi wanita selalu siap dengan deathglarenya untuk mengusir para wanita yang mengerubuninya, karena menurutnya dia tak ingin didekati yang lain selain Narutonya tercinta. Tetapi pemuda berambut panjang dan berwarna ungu itu, malah terlihat senang dengan wanita-wanita yang mengelilinginya.

Kushina dan Minato berharap bahwa anak mereka akan kembali seperti dulu lagi, mereka yakin akan hal itu. Musik Naruto yang tidak berubah yang membuat mereka yakin. Namun entah kapan itu akan terjadi. Entah kapan putra mereka akan membaik. Kesehatan Naruto yang paling membuat mereka khawatir, Naruto seperti sudah pasrah dengan penyakitnya.

"Naruto, jangan lupa kau disana akan bersama Sasuke, dia akan memasuki program reguler di kelas 3, sementara kau akan ada di program musik kelas 2. Jangan lupa selalu bawa obatmu. Tsunade baa-san akan mengunjungimu seminggu sekali" ucap Minato.

"Nii-san sudah lulus, bahkan sudah menyandang gelar dokter"ucap Naruto. Naruto merasa aneh untuk apa Sasuke ikut sekolah lagi? Untuk menjaganya? Memangnya dia anak kecil yang harus dijaga olehnya.

"dia tentu ikut Naru-chan, selain karena dia adalah dokter yang sering memeriksa Naru-chan selain Tsunade baa-san, itu karena dia adalah calon suami Naru-chan?"

"uhuk..uhuk.. apa yang tadi kaa-sama bilang?" tanya Naruto sambil meminum airnya.

"kau sudah kami jodohkan sejak kecil dengan Sasuke. Tapi karena kamu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu, dan terlihat bahagia, kami dan keluarga Uchiha, termasuk Sasuke membiarkanmu. Jika itu membuatmu bahagia kami tidak memaksa." Ucap Minato

"tetapi ternyata perkiraan kami salah, akhirnya kau menjadi tersakiti. Maka dari itu kali ini kami memutuskan untuk menyerahkanmu kepada Sasuke. Dia pemuda yang baik, bahkan dia sangat menyayangimu, walaupun dia tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih lain"ucap Kushina

"baiklah jika begitu. Naru menurut" ucap Naruto datar, sejak dia berpisah dari Yunoki, Naruto tak pernah menginginkan apapun lagi, semuanya dia terima tanpa ada penolakan. Menurutnya melawan dan menginginkan sesuatu itu akan menciptakan kepedihan bagi dirinya lagi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo minna-san**

**Hatsumi kembali lagi dengan fic yang baru..**

**Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman kegalauanku yang menumpuk..**

**Jadi, dari pada menumpuk aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku tuang dalam fic baru saja.**

**Mohon maaf jika banyak typo yang bertebaran**

**Hatsumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**MELODY**

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto, Yuki Kure**

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: T

pairing: **SasuNaru, Len X Kahoko**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo, OOC**

**Dont't like don't read**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang rencanakan kedua orang tuaku sebenarnya? Menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke Nii-san? Untuk apa? Untuk membuatku melupakan perasaanku kepada Azuma-san? Atau agar mereka lebih tenang karena ada seorang dokter jenius yang akan selalu menjagaku?

Apapun itu, apa yang mereka rencanakan tidak akan semudah itu merubah hatiku.

Walaupun ini sudah 4 bulan sejak hubunganku dengan Azuma-san berakhir, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya. Rasa sakit, rasa sayang, rasa cinta, kecewa, semuanya berkumpul dihatiku, seakan semua perasaan itu perlahan-lahan ingin membunuhku.

Aku tersiksa!

.

Ya, aku tersiksa! Setiap hari aku memandangi fotonya, setiap hari aku teringat kenangan indah yang kami lalui bersama. Aku hampir gila, aku ingin sekali menyusulnya kesana kemudian membawanya pergi, mengikatnya, agar dia akan selalu menjadi milikku seorang. Tapi apa dayaku? Jangankan menyusulnya atau menculiknya, bahkan aku mencoba menghubunginya saja via telephone,dia tidak mengenaliku, dia mengatakan "siapa ini? Aku tidak mengenalmu." Mendengar responnya, aku hanya tersenyum miris, menahan rasa sakit di hatiku, luka yang ada dihatiku semakin perih.

"_cari saja lelaki lain atau wanita lain yang dapat menerima semua ulahmu itu"_

"_berkomunikasi denganmu malah semakin membuat moodku semakin memburuk. Daripada itu terjadi lebih baik aku menganggapmu tidak ada"_

"_lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Pura-pura nyaman bersamamu padahal aku sudah tidak lagi merasa begitu, pura-pura seakan masih mencintai dirimu padahal aku sudah tidak begitu, aku harus bersikap seperti itu agar kau tidak merasa sakit kepala karena kau sakit-sakitan? Maaf saja aku bukan tipe orang yang begitu."_

Kata-katanya waktu itu masih terngiang dibenakku, lebih tepatnya mungkin tidak dapat aku lupakan. Tak aku sadari ternyata air mataku tumpah begitu saja. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri dalam tangisku.

**Naruto POV End**

"AAAAARRGGGHHHHHH"

**PRANG**

**PRANG**

Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menonton TV diruang keluarg sontak kaget mendengar suara teriakan dan seperti barang-barang yang pecah.

"Naruto?" Sasuke panik, dia khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada orang yang dicintainya itu, segera saja dia mengambil tas yang berisi peralatan medisnya, dan langsung menuju kekamar Naruto.

**BRAK**

"Naruto?" mata Sasuke melebar melihat kondisi Naruto, jeritan tangis Naruto terdengar pilu bagi Sasuke, obat-obatan, gelas serta vas yang ada dimeja sebelah tempat tidur sudah berceceran dan pecah di lantai. Melihat itu semua Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? tenangkan dirimu!" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba memeluk Naruto, untuk menenangkannya, tetapi tangan Sasuke segera ditepis oleh Naruto.

"APA PERDULIMU HAH? TIDAK USAH SOK BAIK DENGANKU!" teriak Naruto. air matanya mengalir deras dipipinya, air mata yang sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Persetan dengan semuanya.

"Aku tentu perduli padamu, tenangkan dirimu. Kau tidak boleh terlalu emosi" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto, dia harus cepat-cepat menenangkan emosi Naruto, Naruto tidak boleh terlalu emosi, itu akan membawa dampak buruk.

"KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA! JANGAN PURA-PURA PERHATIAN" teriak Naruto

**GREP**

"KAU ADALAH MILIKKU. Aku tidak perlu berpura-pura perhatian jika memang kenyataannya aku memperhatikannmu"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia memeluk Naruto erat, menumpahkan apa yang ada dihatinya saat ini. Naruto kaget mendengar Sasuke sempat berteriak, namun dia masih berusaha melawan walaupun tenaganya melemas.

"aku benci.. aku benci semuanya.. hiks.. benci" Naruto menangis, pada akhirnya Naruto menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa sangat sedih dan sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis hingga seperti ini.

"tenanglah, Nii-san akan selalu ada disisimu. Karena itu tenanglah" ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap punggung Naruto.

"hiks..hiks.. hiks,, pembohong.. semuanya pembohong"

Mendengar Naruto yang masih menangis dan emosinya masih belum stabil, Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Ia menyuntikkan obat penenang pada itu juga Naruto melemas dan tertidur. Sasuke tersenyum mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah tertidur, ia membaringkan tubuh Naruto serta menyelimutinya.

"_Oyasumi my prince_" Sasuke mencium kening Naruto, tidak lupa dia membereskan beling-beling dan obat-obatan yang berserakan di lantai sebelum keluar dari kamar. Bersyukurlah Minato dan Kushina belum kembali karena sedang ada perlu dengan Tsunade, jadi mereka tidak mengetahui kondisi Naruto tadi.

* * *

Siangnya Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, sebelum sampai di rumah, mereka tidak sengaja melewati gedung yang sepertinya sedang ada konser musik. Naruto yang menyadari itu hanya melihat kearah gedung itu.

"hmm, tertarik untuk melihatnya, dobe?" tanya Sasuke, dia sadar bahwa dobenya itu sepertinya tertarik pada pertunjukan, lagipula Naruto sudah lama tidak menonton konser musik.

"aku hanya tidak menyangka setibanya kembali aku ke kota ini, ternyata ada konser yang sedang digelar, teme nii"

"hmm..." Sasuke hanya bergumam dan langsung berbelok memasuki parkiran gedung itu. Dia ingin membuat Naruto relaks kembali, dan satu-satunya cara saat ini adalah melihat konser musik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nii-san?" tanya Naruto kaget. Pasalnya walaupun ingin menontonpun, mereka tidak punya tiket untuk itu. Sedangkan Sasuke disebelahnya hanya menyeringai saja serta memperlihatkan 2 tiket yang ada ditangannya.

"Bibi Kushina yang memberikannya padaku tadi malam." Sasuke memparkirkan mobilnya, kemudian segera membukakan pintu Naruto. "Nikmati pertunjukannya dobe. Ibumu sudah mempersiapkan tiket untuk kita berdua" lalu dengan seenak jidatnya Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam gedung pertunjukan.

"pelan-pelan Teme nii" ujar Naruto. dia masih kaget, dengan tarikan Sasuke. Setibanya didalam gedung, Sasuke langsung menyerahkan tiketnya kepada petugas yang ada didepan pintu. Mereka langsung masuk dan mencari tempat duduk karena sepertinya pertunjukan sudah dimulai, terbukti dengan baru saja seorang gadis berambut merah mulai memainkan violinnya.

"untung belum terlam.." ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena melihat Naruto yang mengerutkan dahinya, seperti orang yang sedang berfikir keras. Sasuke yang melihat itu memutukan untuk bertanya pada Naruto, dia khawatir pada bobenya itu, apalagi semalam Naruto menangis.

"ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"tidak, tidak ada Nii-san" Sasuke menghela nafasnya, dia tahu Naruto tidak mungkin akan memberitahu dirinya apa yang sedang ia fikirkan.

'_musiknya. Musik perempuan itu sepertinya aku tidak asing lagi. Itu seperti musik dia, tetapi jelas itu bukan dia. Mereka berbeda, walaupun musiknya terasa sama'_ batin Naruto. ya, dia merasa familiar dengan musik yang dibawakan oleh gadis berambut merah itu, perasaan yang ada didalam musik wanita itu, dia seperti tidak asing lagi, itu seperti milik seseorang yang ia kenal. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin menurutnya. _'Dia sudah lama menghilang, menghilang seakan ditelan bumi' _Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati musik itu. Menikmati musik yang membawa kembali perasaan nostalgia pada dirinya. Sementara Sasuke yang menegtahui bahwa Naruto sudah mulai menikmati pertunjukannya, dia mulai tersenyum lega.

* * *

**PROK**

**PROK**

**PROK**

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik Hino-san" ucap Mori, pendukung piano gadis berambut merah yang baru saja tampil, Hino Kahoko.

"ah, arigatou mori-san" Kahoko tersenyum lega.

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera berkemas, pertunjukan sudah berakhir" ucap Mori

Kahoko merasa senang sekali dengan penampilannya tadi. Perasaan takut untuk tampil diatas panggung sudah tidak menghantuinya lagi. Sebelumnya ia merasa tidak pantas untuk tampil diatas panggung, seperti yang dikatakan kepala sekolah barunya, levelnya dengan level yang lainnya jauh berbeda. Sejujurnya perasaan sedih karena tidak dapat sepanggung serta bermain bersama yang lainnya masih ia rasakan. Akan tetapi, walaupun tidak dapat berada di panggung yang sama dengan yang lainnya, ia tetap mampu berdiri dipanggungnya sendiri.

"Hino-san, aku duluan ya?"

"ya, sebentar lagi juga aku keluar. hati-hati di jalan Mori-san"

Kahoko mentap violin merahnya dengan senyum diwajahnya, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi, ia bersyukur tidak benar-benar berhenti bermain violin waktu itu. _'Arigatou, sudah menemaniku selama ini'_ Kahoko berterima kasih dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia sangat mencintai violin pemberian Lily, menurutnya violin ini telah membuka hatinya, berkatnya dia mulai menikmati dan mencintai musik. Jika mengingat dulu ia pernah memperlakukan violinnya dengan buruk, kadang ia masih merasa sedih dan merasa sangat bersalah pada violin kesayangannya itu.

"ah, Kaho-chaaan"

"Hino-san"

"Hino-senpai"

"Kaho-senpai"

"Kaho"

Kahoko kaget melihat teman-temannya memanggil dirinya, dia tersenyum senang. Dia senang teman-temannya datang melihat pertunjukannya. "Ah, minna" dia langsung berlari menuju teman-temannya, tanpa ia sadari ternyata ada 2 orang lelaki yang memperhatikan dirinya sejak dia keluar dari ruang ganti, seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan berambut raven.

"penampilanmu tadi sangat bagus Kaho-chan" Ucap seorang Pria berambut hijau, yang diketahui bernama Hihara Kazuki.

"penampilan yang sangat cantik, Kaho-senpai"

"kau melakukannya dengan baik Hino"

"terimakasih Hihara-senpai, Tsukimori-kun, Fuuyumi-chan"

"kau luar biasa Kaho-chan"

"arigatou, Mio" Kahoko tertawa dan berbincang-bincang dengan temannya. Tidak jauh dari tempat Kahoko berada, 2 lelaki yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. 2 orang lelaki itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kita harus segera pulang, dobe" ucap Sasuke yang menarik Naruto keluar. Naruto yang ditarikpun hanya bisa menurut dan menunduka kepalanya. "Hai, Nii-san" jawab Naruto. Tadinya Naruto berniat untuk menyapa Kahoko, gadis berambut merah yang menarik perhatiannya tadi. Tetapi niat itu diurungkan ketika mereka melihat ternyata sang mantan, Yunoki Azuma ada diantara kerumunan teman-teman gadi berambut merah itu. Sasuke yang cemas akan keadaan psikologis Naruto, langsung menyeret Naruto dengan cepat ke mobilnya secepat mungkin, agar...

"Naru-chan? Namikaze Naruto, kan?" ucap Kahoko yang berteriak dan menuju kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. Mendengar itu sontak tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke langsung membeku ditempat, mereka kaget juga heran. Kaget karena sang gadis menyapa Naruto dan pastinya mau tidak mau Naruto juga akan berpapasan dengan Yunoki. Heran karena sang gadis mengenali Naruto. Tapi, apa boleh buat...

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kahoko, tapi tenyata kekagetannya tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, karena Kahoko tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto. "ternyata benar, Naru-chan. _Aitakatta _Naru-chan" Sasuke yang melihat itu sedikitnya ia merasa kesal, melihat belahan jiwanya dipeluk orang lain. Sedangkan Naruto "S-si-siapa?" tanya Naruto, Naruto bertambah shock yang akhirnya menjadikan dirinya gagap seperti itu. Sedangkan teman-teman Kahoko mereka juga kaget, karena mereka belum pernah melihat Kahoko memeluk laki-laki seperti itu, entah mengapa membuat mereka sedikit iri, Namun berbeda dengan laki-laki berambut ungu panjang, yang diketahui bernama Yunoki Azuma, rasa iri yang pertama hinggap dihatinya, berubah dengan perasaan Kaget karena mengetahui lelaki yang peluk Kahoko adalah mantan pacarnya sendiri Namikaze Naruto.

"mou, masa kau lupa padaku, teman semasa kecilmu sendiri"ucap Kahoko

Teman-teman Kahoko termasuk Yunoki yang awalnya kaget, memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka, agar dapat mengetahui hal ini lebih lanjut. "teman? Semasa kecil?" ucapnya pelan.

"tidak aku sangka, ternyata kau mengenali Hino Kahoko-san, Naruto"ucap Yunoki yang ternyata sudah ada didekat Naruto, Kahoko, dan Sasuke bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Mengenali suara itu dan tahu bahwa Yunoki ada didekatnya membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Sasuke yang mengetahui itu hanya bisa menggengam tangan Naruto seolah berkata _'tenanglah, aku akan selalu disisimu' _

"Ah, Azuma-san, lama tidak bertemu" Naruto berusaha tersenyum, walaupun senyum yang ia pasang adalah senyum palsu. Setidaknya dia harus bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka. "eh? Kalian berdua saling kenal juga?" ucap Kahoko dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Tentu saja mereka heran, pertama Kahoko kedua Yunoki, itu sudah cukup membuat mereka terheran-heran dengan sebuah kebetulan yang bisa dibilang sedikit tidak biasa.

"semacam itulah" jawab Yunoki dengan senyum palsunya.

'_tidak aku sangka akan bertemu dengannya disini'_ batin Yunoki

"tunggu, kau siapa? Aku merasa tidak mengenalmu Hino-san" Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kahoko, dia merasa risih dipeluk oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal, apalagi didepan Yunoki dan Sasukenya. Sementara Sasuke dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan situasi saat ini, lebih tepatnya menganalisis situasi ini, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalanya mulai dari mengapa Naruto tadi memperhatikan gadis ini dan ternyata gadis ini juga mengenal Naruto. "dobe, kau benar-benar tidak mengenal gadis ini" tanya Sasuke sambil melayangkan deathglarenya pada Yunoki.

"tentu saja Nii-san"

"mou, jahatnya. Apa boleh buat banyak hal yang terjadi sih." Kahoko menghela Nafasnya, mencoba mencari cara agar sosok lelaki barambut pirang ini mengingat dirinya.

"baiklah, aku akan memberi satu petunjuk, untuk membntu kau ingat siapa aku." Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

"jika sudah besar, aku akan menjadi pengantinmu kalau begitu" ucap Kahoko.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH" terdengar sautan kaget dari teman-teman Kahoko serta Sasuke. Oh god, sampai kapan mereka akan terkena shock, bahkan kali ini sepertinya mereka terkena olahraga jantung.

'K-kalimat itu, jika tidak salah. D-dia... apa ini benar-benar dia? Bagaimana bisa?'

Naruto kaget, dia benar-benar kaget, tubuhnya menegang, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Tetapi, entah kenapa jauh dilubuk hatinya dia yakin bahwa Kahoko adalah _dia_.

"sepertinya kau mulai menyadarinya Naru. Sesuai dengan apa yang kau kira, aku adalah dia, teman semasa kecilmu" ucap Kahoko dengan tersenyum. "K-kau.." kali ini Naruto yang memeluk Kahoko erat. Persetan dengan pemikirannya tadi yang tidak percaya bahwa gadis ini adalah dia. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada gadis ini, tetapi dia percaya gadis ini adalah teman masa kecilnya, _dia_ yang telah menghilang.

"Ya Naruto, ini aku. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi" ucap Kahoko dan membalas pelukan Naruto dengan senyum, walaupun air matanya ikut keluar juga, rasa rindunya membuat dia menangis seperti ini. Sementara yang lainnya sudah tidak jelas ekspresinya ada yang mengacak-acak rambutnya, ada yang melotot, ada yang menutup mulutnya. Dan yang paling parah kondisi Sasuke, tubuhnya seperti sudah terselimuti aura gelap berwarna ungu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo minna-san**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meriview dan terimakasih juga para silent reader karena telah membaca fic ini.**

**Fic ini sebenarnya imajinasiku dari sejak lama, bisa dibilang fic ini adalah fic kesayanganku. **

**Aku berusaha agar dapat terus mengupdate fic ini secepat yang aku bisa.**

**Jadi minna-san mohon riviewnya ya...**

**Arigatou**

**Hatsumi**


End file.
